Kidnapped
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: MISSING: NICO DI ANGELO -AGE 16- POSSIBLE LOCATION: HOGWARTS. Nico was kidnapped, and now Percy and his friends have to go and find him, but this strange turn of events lands them in Hogwarts. What do a bunch of wizards have to do with Nico's kidnapping?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER.

**AN: This takes place in the seventh year at Hogwarts. The war isn't going to happen in this story, everything is normal. **

Nico was silently crossing the dark streets of London, wearing an oversized black coat to keep him warm. It was harshly cold, even though it was just the last week of August. Britain had the strangest type of weather.

He was not afraid of being hurt or attacked, he was of course a trained demigod. Though Nico was wary that something was following him, something...not really human. Nico would often turn his head to see behind him, nothing in site, but it raised his defenses even more. Nico often tried to relax and just calm down, he would be fine.

As the streets became more abandoned, the more likely people like drug dealers, or murderers would be out prowling in search of a stupid enough person to be out here. Nico decided to find an open store, he could house there for a while, then shadow-travel back home.

He moved his feet quickly to a section of the town Nico has never seen before. Bewilderment flashed on the teen's face. What in Hades is this place?

As he continued down the sidewalk, he focused his attention to a street sign nearby. 'DIAGON ALLEY' it said. _Diagon Alley? _Nico thought. He never heard of that name before. Where was he?

He stared at each of the store names, each one more creepy than the last. Flourish and Blotts, The Leaky Cauldron, The Daily Prophet office, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? The shops seemed so old. He peered into the Quality Quidditch Supplies store to be greeted with a bunch of brooms, all different colors and lengths. On the tags he saw that each were a different speed.

Nico was now really worried. Were these..._flying _broomsticks, like in those tales of crazy witches? He backed away slowly, his body shaking slightly. Nico pondered for a moment if he should go home, or explore more. The whole place seemed so tempting, like your favorite ice cream flavor. Nico knew he should continue on, maybe he could discover something amazing.

Trudging past the rows of stores, he curiously stopped at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It seemed very much like a joke shop. Bringing his face closer to the glass, he inspected each of the products lined down. There was some candy laying there too, each having half of a color. What did those candies do? Were they regular candies, or some crazy magical candy that could make your head explode?

A small 'whoosh' popped by and Nico turned his head to see who it was. Nobody...again. Nico sighed. If this was some idiot's idea of a joke, it wasn't funny.

"Okay you, whoever you are. Stop stalking me, I know you're out there. This _joke _you're playing is getting stupid. Go and find someone else to bother." Nico scanned the empty street. "Never mind, but just leave me alone."

Nico felt something. Something weird, as if something was controlling his feet. Without thinking, his feet started running and lead him off to a even darker and more sketchy area. Good for Nico that he had great night vision. There was a rusty marker out there that said 'KNOCKTURN ALLEY.' _Knockturn_, that word just triggered something in Nico's brain.

Before he could decipher the word, something hard hit him in the back, paralyzing him for a second. He tried to move his body, but it was as stiff as a board. His lips couldn't move either.

"Look here, there is a little boy running down Knockturn Alley. Did you lose your mommy?" The person teased in an obnoxious baby voice. Nico was angry and frowning on the inside, he was sixteen! He didn't deserve to be treated like a kid. The guy also had a British accent, not that strange because Nico was in London, or he hoped he was.

"You must be some Muggle." The figure said in disgust, as if Muggle were some hideously gross disease. Nico had no idea what the guy was talking about. Unfortunately, the guy was partially right.

"Ha ha, you can't move!" This guy was seriously getting to Nico's nerves. If he could move a single muscle, he'd punch this guy straight up in the face.

"Na, na, n-" There was sudden quiet. Nico went wide eyed. What happened to Super Annoying Guy, otherwise known as SAG? Nico was forcing the cells in his brain to start moving, and fast before whatever made SAG disappear, or Nico imagined that happened, made Nico poof out of here too.

Out of nowhere, something hit Nico very hard in the back again, and as Nico fell to the ground, all he saw was something drag him away right before he passed out.

**AN: This is going to be a full on chapter story, so stay tuned for the first chapter!**


	2. Percy Fails At Saving Nico's Life

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER.

**AN: It will be a switch between point's of view. Percy, than Harry, then Percy and so on. This also takes place a tiny bit in TLH. The characters in that book maybe introduced later on.  
><strong>

Percy's POV.

You know that really creepy feeling you get like something bad is going to happen, then is just jumps out onto you like a surprise party, then they tell you you're adopted or you have a twin or something like that? Yeah, that is exactly what happened to me today.

As everyday, I had a certain routine, like every other demigod here at Camp Half Blood. It usually goes something like this.

1. Wake up

2. Eat

3. Goof off

4. Eat

5. Sleep

Okay, so it doesn't really go out that way. There is less 'goofing off' and more 'work.'

As always, I train with Annabeth, sword fighting and Greek, and I have archery and other stuff like that. Most of the time, Nico was there... for like five second till he locked himself in his cabin and only came out to eat. He doesn't usually shadow-travel anywhere, but today he was going to go out somewhere tonight, and he'll be back soon.

Right when he said those words, BAM! Bad feeling slithers up into me like a greasy eel.

I tried to convince him otherwise.

"Nico, I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this." I confessed as we stood casually by the training dummies. I managed to drag him out of his cabin to talk.

"Percy, stop worrying! Nothing bad will happen!" Nico yelled exasperated, he was not in the mood to deal with me.

"Nico, I'm telling you, this isn't like the other times you shadow-traveled, this time it's stabbing me in the gut, and it's worse than getting shocked by Clarrise's spear." The more Nico fought against me, the bigger the bad feeling was getting, and it was just chewing away at my insides.

"Nico, you can't go! You have to stay!"

"Why is this bugging you so much?" Nico was furious, he probably was going to explode if I pushed anymore buttons.

"Nico, calm down." I lowered my hands down for exaggeration. The son of Hades took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Nico, listen up. There is this terrible feeling inside me that is saying-actually yelling-at me, telling me to not let you go shadow-traveling. Something bad is going to happen, I don't know what, but it will." I said slowly and calmly to warn Nico and not get him to blow up like the Princess Andromeda.

"Percy, I'm telling you I'll be fine. I'm sixteen, I think I can handle myself very well." Nico smirked and raised an eyebrow.

I bit my lip, focusing on what he said. I mean, he's right. What was the worst that could happen? That stupid eel was still munching on my insides, but I ignored it.

"Okay fine. I won't stop you from going." I rolled my eyes and Nico chuckled a bit.

"See ya Percy." Nico waved as he walked back to his cabin, hugging his jacket close to his body.

Right before I wanted to go to bed, I checked Nico's cabin. He was gone, so apparently he went already. I shuffled myself to my cabin, taking off all my clothes except my boxers, and climbing into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, the thing I was dreading the most just had to pop by and say hello this evening.

My visions attacked me again, and this time, I was in what I thought was London, because the Big Ben was there. I did fail at Geography anyway, so I wasn't to sure. The city was dimly lit, and there were people frantically pushing around and shoving, trying to get through. Probably to get home to sip tea and eat hard biscuits.

After observing for what seemed forever, I closed in, and found Nico in a place called 'Diagon Alley,' or as the street sign read. I was not familiar with the city London, but 'Diagon Alley' seemed like a pretty weird name for a street.

Nico had a pretty scared look on, scanning the area. He sometimes peered into the rows of stores until he ran off to a even creepier dark alley, which made my hair's stand on end.

Breathing harder, I watched as Nico got hit by something, not with an object, but with a flash of multicolored light and Nico was immobilized. What the heck? Did the person just hit Nico with Nyan Cat turds? The guy was messing with Nico, taunting him. I wanted to see what the guy was going to do next, but when I blinked, he was gone. Like that, in a blink of an eye. Just when I thought Nico was safe, another stupid rainbow flash hit Nico in the back, knocking him unconscious. I tried to see who it was, but I didn't have stupid night vision. All I saw was someone drag Nico off.

Before I could digest what the shit I just saw, I woke up, finding myself in my cabin. I rushed out to find Nico, because if the dream was true, crap is going to happen.

As I feared, Nico was not back. I tackled and asked everyone in camp if they saw him, but no one did. I also took a small but very horrible trip to the Underworld to see if Hades saw Nico. After lots of pestering, he said he did not see Nico.

Yup, life was just being wonderful! Nico is missing, and of course, I have to find him, but I'm not going to go alone. I need to consult with Chiron and Rachel to see if she had another prophecy, then decide who was going with me.

Since I'm still not sure if what I saw was really London, I plan on doing a sketch on the city, which is a terrible idea since I suck at drawing. Luckily, Rachel can give me _constructive criticism._

Great. I have to go hunt down my best friend like we're on ManTracker. Could this get any worse?

**AN: Percy! WTF, why did you have to ask that question! Of course it can get worse. Well, Percy failed at trying to save Nico's life, but it's the thought that counts. :)  
><strong>


	3. The Great Hall Almost Blew Up

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER.

**AN: Thank you all you people who put my story in their favorites and alerts. Thanks for the reviews too! You guys rock!**

Harry POV.

_The Daily Prophet _

_YOUNG BOY GETS KIDNAPPED AT KNOCKTURN ALLEY_

_KNOCKTURN ALLEY, LONDON- A young boy who's information is unknown, was kidnapped yesterday at Knockturn Alley. There are no suspects or witnesses due to the fact it happened at midnight. People living nearby heard noises and saw flashes of light, but didn't suspect anything wrong was going on. People think that is was just a regular wizard battle, others say a Muggle was probably running around, lost. The Ministry of Magic will issue a search party to find the boy._

I scanned the newspaper to find another article similar to the one about the missing boy. This can't be all, I mean, there should be something else. Even though I had glasses on, I squinted as I read a similar passage on the next page.

_MAN IN HOSPITAL DUE TO WIZARD ATTACK_

_ST. MUNGO'S, LONDON- A man, who does not want to give information about himself, was found laying unconscious out on the street's of Diagon Alley. We questioned the man to what happened to him, but he does not remember anything, probably due to the cause of an Obliviate spell. The man says he was in Knockturn Alley, next thing he knows, he finds himself in Diagon Alley. Many say he maybe linked to the disappearance of the boy in Knockturn Alley. We a-_

Upset, I threw the newspaper on the floor and put my head into my hands, having a staring competition with the plate of eggs placed before me. It was early in the morning, and everyone was in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were sitting opposite of me.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked softly, giving me a concerned look. Being the brightest witch of our age, she evidently notice my distress. She always was so kind whenever someone was upset, no matter if it was a filthy ferret (cough Draco Malfoy cough) or me.

"It's...just this article." I took it off the floor and brandished it to them. "Here it says something about a missing boy and a man in the hospital. It says the two problems maybe related to each other." Hermione was silently reading the news as I continued to talk.

"I'm just tired of all this bad news. I wish the newspaper had something better to write about." I fiddled with my eggs, turning them into scrambled eggs.

"Harry, how can you be sure that this is true? I mean, the Daily Prophet always lies, that's how they make money, obviously." She did have a good point, but I had this feeling that this is the only article from the Daily Prophet that is completely true.

"I just have a feeling." I replied.

"What are you, a one of those premonition people like Professor Trelawney?" Ron said, his mouth filled with eggs. Hermione seemed disgusted by Ron's action.

"Weasel, close your mouth. We don't need to see what that filthy blood traitor mouth has in it." A smooth voice drawled out. I raised my head to meet eyes with the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. I was just ready to throw my breakfast at Malfoy.

_"Harry, that is not the appropriate way to deal with Malfoy." _I thought to myself. Of course, Malfoy and me can settle this like adults. I can strike him with the Avada Kedavra curse, throw him in a ditch and burn that ditch. I smiled on the inside.

"Malfoy, I don't think you should be talking. You mouth is just as filthy, filled with lame insults that children use." Hermione stood up to face Malfoy's ferret-like face. I guess the transformation in fourth year rubbed off on him.

"Granger, sticking up for your friends as always. Maybe you should go back to the library and stick your nose into another book." Malfoy sneered, as he always did.

"As if you know what a book is _Draco._" Hermione slurred out Malfoy's real name, and I almost choked on my pumpkin juice. Did Hermione just say Malfoy's _given _name! I can't even say it, it's like someone is giving me poison to drink, just putrid!

"_Don't_ use my name!" Malfoy said threateningly, his hand feeling around his robe pocket for his wand. The two had noses touching, and not in that cute cuddly way, the mean kind where you're ready to hex each other into oblivion.

"Or what? What are you going to do _Draco?_" Hermione had a very special gift at making Malfoy crack.

"That's **it**!" Malfoy yelled as the two simultaneously ripped out their wands and readied. Many other people took out their wands too, including Ron and me. Just when I was expecting the roof of the Great Hall to be missing, Professor Snape and the Gryffindor house head Professor McGonagall stopped Malfoy and Hermione before they could utter a single word.

"I can't believe it! Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy preparing to start a battle?" McGonagall looked furious, as Hermione looked at her sheepishly.

"It's no surprise to me." Snape commented, giving Malfoy a disappointed look.

"Well, detention in my class, the both of you, and fifteen points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. That will be all." McGonagall concluded. Draco gave Snape a pleading look to get him out of this, he was Snape's favorite, but he didn't have the authority to oblige. Snape can't always pick favorites.

"It seems like a fine decision Minerva." Snape said, his face emotionless. McGonagall and him headed back as Malfoy and Hermione went their separate ways, scowling and frowning at each other.

"Hermione! You got detention!" Ginny, who I had no idea where she came from, pipped up beside Hermione.

"How did you get there?" Hermione frowned at the young ginger.

"I was here for the time you and Malfoy were getting lectured." Ginny explained. "Anyway, now you have detention with Malfoy! _Him_ of all people?"

"I guess since he is our sworn enemy, it's possible." I retaliated, because even that fact was obvious.

"Come on, we better go. We have Potions." Ron had a angry expression as he strung a bunch of tiny curse words, dragging his bag behind him.

"He's right, and after class, I have to patrol with Pansy Parkinson. I can't believe she was made Head Girl! Preposterous!" I exclaimed. I was not joking, Pansy from Slytherin is actually the Head Girl. Some things like that are just strange.

After class, Pansy and me did our rounds. Usually she would talk with Malfoy in the halls, not doing what she was suppose to, but today since Malfoy was in the Transfiguration classroom, she didn't know who to go to. It showed you how stupid she was, since all the Slytherin's were still awake and in the dungeon.

As I patrolled, I was in the Gryffindor tower, and I already took points away from a kissing Ravenclaw couple, some random Hufflepuff boys, and one Slytherin doing something I don't want to repeat.

The Gryffindor tower was quiet, as always. There was nobody out in the halls here, so I went to find Pansy.

As I hurried down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room, I heard a strange noise, like someone was moaning. It came from the walls left of me. There was no door on it to check inside, but I brought my ear to the wall and listened. I was right, it was a moaning sound, but from who or what? I suspected it was probably a poltergeist.

As I walked back to the Gryffindor tower, suspecting Pansy was in her room, the noise still pondered in my head. Was it really a ghost? As soon as my head hit the pillow, all worries flew away.

**AN: Okay, I need your opinions. All you guys who are reading my story, it would be awesome if you went to my profile and answer my poll question: Which house in Hogwarts do you think Connor and Travis would be in? I need an idea of what you guys think. It would be really helpful for my story later on. Sorry about the short news article, I'm not good at those. Tell me what you think and what to improve!  
><strong>


	4. We Get A Quest And Percy Is Leading It

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER.

Percy POV.

These past few days have been more active than before. Ever since I told the camp about the disappearance of Nico (and not his regular kind, mind you), the place has been buzzing everywhere, people eager to find out if a quest will be issued, where we'll be going and, most importantly, _who _is going.

I consulted with Chiron and Rachel, them explaining that Rachel _did_ have a prophecy earlier preached, the day when I accidentally spilled my cereal on my pants leaping from the Poseidon table to rush to her aid. I completely forgot about it 'cause I was more worried about the cereal spilling. I was dubbed for the whole week 'Potty Pants Percy,' and if that wasn't humiliating enough, Connor and Travis tried to sell my 'one of a kind' wet underwear through camp, until Annabeth forced the twins to give it back to me, even though I was better off without the smelly reminder hanging around my closet.

I'm basically gonna explain the prophecy in easier words, 'cause the Oracle _has_ to make it rhyme and not make any darn sense. Okay, so basically six half bloods, including a nature saving satyr are going to embark on a journey to a place in London called _Hogwarts,_ which we still don't have any information on what it is. Probably a school or something, because we always seem to land in those damned places. We have to save the Death God's son. It also said something about a 'dragon's curse,' 'the way to our goal is than it seems' and 'searching destroys your treasure.' That is basically what I remember from the prophecy.

Annabeth went to do more research with her brainy siblings, discovering more what Hogwarts was about and what it is. I was suspecting that she wouldn't be able to find anything, then I remembered that she had _Daedalus's_ laptop, which probably runs on peek efficiency and has information that even _Steven Hawking_ didn't think of.

As I sat near the training dummies, the last place I saw Nico, I thought about the prophecy meaning. Annabeth saved me from making my brain explode by bursting out of nowhere, a huge grin spread on her face. She probably discovered something, and I smiled.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped. She looked pretty tired and exhausted, maybe because the training dummies were pretty far away from the Athena cabin and plus, I didn't tell her where I went, so that added to the stress of detecting me.

"Annabeth! Did you get anything!" She tried to speak, but was out of breath so gave me her laptop, which she has _never _did, and pointed to a website called "Hogwarts." I clicked on it and saw it was in English, till it changed to Greek. I scrolled past all of it. I do have ADHD so I was just looking for stuff that was important, like that it was a _school. _Now Grover owes me 9 drachmas. Also, the school was a _wizardry _school, and that if you are a wizard, a letter gets sent home to you at age _ten._ We passed that brink _seven_ years ago, and if you have to be a wizard to get inside, I don't have a clue how we're gonna get in!

"Annabeth, how are we going to get in?" I knew for a fact she probably read the whole thing, like she always does.

"Give me back my laptop." She said, seeming much better than earlier. She snatched it from me and continued. "Now that is the hard part Percy. If we want to get inside the school, we have to somehow trick them into thinking we go there..."

As Annabeth continued her boring explanation, I recalled a small section in that article that said something about other wizard schools that were known by Hogwarts. Maybe...we just have to pretend that we are wizards from a school somewhere in America. I mean, if they live in Britain, they probably won't about schools in USA, so it's the best trick plan which won't require too much planning.

"-and if we-Percy!" Annabeth shouted into my ear, startling me.

"What the Hades Annabeth!" I retaliated back, mad at her for blowing up my eardrum.

"Were you listening to anything I was saying!" She crossed her arms, her stormy gray eyes definitely stormy.

"Yes...maybe...okay no I didn't. Though I found a way into the school that might work." I exaggerated the word 'might' greatly. I'm not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, so we can't be sure what could work, I mean, they are wizards! Maybe they'll use some kind of crazy mind reading or something.

She gave me an uncertain look, because wherever I make a plan, it usually ends up bad.

"Will you at least listen!" I could feel the boiling pit rising up. Annabeth made me mad sometimes because she thought I was seriously stupid. I may have ADHD and dyslexia, but hey! She does too!

"Fine Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes and gave a small smirk. I told her my idea. By the end of all that, she had a shocked look plastered on her face.

"Wow Percy, that is actually...a good idea." She slightly grimaced, probably because she just admitted that I could come up with good plans.

"So now that you have a plan, all we have to do is execute it." Annabeth continued, holding her chin in her hand, like when dudes stroke their beards.

"We are going to need tons of help." I explained.

After going to Thalia, Chiron, Rachel and every other possible person that could help us, we finally found out how to make my plan work. I always kept on annoying people with the whole 'mind reading' thing. I was really worried about that.

"So, we got everything down?" Thalia asked me. Her face was full of seriousness, not like I have ever seen before.

"Yeah, I think we have it all ready." I replied. I just had a feeling that we were missing something.

"Percy, you know the prophecy is directed to you and you have to choose who is going, right?" Thalia told me, and as usual, me completely forgetting that _I _was leading the quest.

"Oh right! I totally forgot!" I face-palmed, rubbing my forehead with my fingertips. "Okay, I have to choose...choose, choose, choos-" Thalia cut me off rudely.

"Percy! This isn't life or death here, just pick someone!" Sparks were flying around her, I could feel the electricity buzzing through my system.

"It _is_ life and death! Nico's!" I yelled back. I knew something bad was going to happen, when Thalia and me mix, disaster is certainly going to erupt.

"Just pick!" She screamed, dark clouds and possible storms present making the sky stormy and fierce.

"Calm down!" The harsh wind blew around me, splaying my hair into my eyes. Thalia seemed to withstand trying to attack me, and took a breath. The air smelled less like lightning and rain, and the wind level dropped greatly.

"Thalia, are you...okay?" I asked attentively, reaching out to touch her lightly. She shook her head 'yes' and walked off.

Later, after Thalia explosion and her dramatic exit, I picked in my head who was going with me. Everyone stood in a circle around Chiron, Rachel and me.

"So, I decided who was coming with me." I took a deep breath, staring at every person's expression.

Some were agitated, others were happy or excited, some stayed neutral while most were desperate.

"Okay so...Annabeth, Thalia, _Clarrise._" Chiron told me I need someone fierce on this team. I told him we already had Thalia, but he said we needed somebody else. "The Stoll Brothers also, and I am coming too, since I'm leading. Grover also is joining." Connor and Travis had the brightest smiles on their faces, completely scaring me.

"So...now the rest of you that didn't get called go back to whatever you were doing." I stated. Everyone left except Annabeth, Thalia, Clarrise, Connor, Travis, Grover and me along with Chiron and Rachel.

"So we know how we're going in?" I asked. Thalia pulled out some folded paper that were our fake letters from a fake wizard school in America. I scanned them through. They had our names in fancy writing, our headmaster was Chiron Centaurus, and we had an awesome school logo. Chiron had it in with a couple of centaurs near the school, so we would be able to sneak in. Thalia will do her whole 'mist' thing, and use it to hid anything that might reveal us as demigods. We thought of anything else that might block us from going there, but we didn't think of anything.

"Wait! What about supplies?" Annabeth shouted, her face worried.

"What about supplies?" I answered, us staring at her confused.

"It is a wizard school, right? Don't we need stuff for it, like textbooks and whatnot? What about wands?" Annabeth started pacing around.

"Annabeth, calm down. We can ask for school supplies list when we get there, saying we don't know what they are learning. As for wands, I think you can buy them." Grover suggested.

"But, we aren't wizards! How are the wands going to work if we don't have magic or something?" Clarrise asked.

"We don't have to be wizards technically, but we do have demigod-like magic. It may help." Thalia explained, rolling her eyes.

"I believe Thalia maybe right. You don't have to be an actual wizard to do magic. You are demigods, so you do have slight magical abilities." We all stared at Chiron, and agreed.

"So how are we going to get there?" Yup, Annabeth just had to ask that question. Technically, it was the sentence that created the awkward silence.

"You know..." I started, blushing slightly.

"You know what?" The group glared at me.

"Well you know how Nico can shadow-travel, right? Well I can water-travel, though it's less scary and creepy." I explained.

"We could try that." Annabeth mumbled.

"But do you know where Hogwarts is? You only know where Nico got kidnapped." Clarrise pointed out.

"There is a train station in London called King's Cross. We have to pass a brick wall that separate's platform 9 and 10, and we then get to platform 9 ¾ . We then land at the Hogwarts Express, a train that will lead us to Hogwarts." Annabeth proudly told everyone. Know it all.

"So all we have to do is get to King's Cross. Easy enough." I said.

"We just can't get caught." Thalia told the obvious.

"Everyone ready? We have everything?" Everyone nodded. I lead the group to the nearby lake at Camp Half Blood. Man, was this going to be the ride of our lives.

**AN: I'm back. Sorry for not updating, really busy, but I found time! Yay! **


	5. A Skull Ring Is Our Only Lead

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

**AN: I'm so happy that people are still staying on top with this story. My life has been a whirl wind and I haven't been able to update. But here we go! Sorry for the long delay.**

Harry POV.

It has been only three days into the school year, though it seems like three years. The teachers have stressed us with homework like it's near the end. I already have nine essays to finish, and we have a test coming up soon. As always, Hermione is on top of it all.

"Finished!" She announced to Ron and me, and both of us were only on our second essay. She was done all nine of them, and they were due in two days. I felt desperate enough to copy her essay, even though I might get a Poor, it's better than a Troll.

"Please don't shove it in our faces, Hermione. I don't even have half of it!" Ron cried exasperated, running his hand through his hair.

"These essays are very simple, I don't get how you can't be finished." Hermione will never understand how a 'troll' brain, like Ron's and mine, work.

It has been a pretty rough start to the year, and intensity has been seen on many students faces, but I really wish there would be more adventure in our lives. It felt...well...boring.

"Don't you two ever long for some action around here?" I asked, looking up from my parchment. Hermione and Ron blinked, and gave me a look that said 'are you serious?"

Hermione sighed. "Don't tell me the 'hero' act is working it's way up again." I glared at her. Not everything I suggest is because I have the 'hero' need or anything. I just want more excitement.

"Isn't our lives exciting enough? We have all these essays due, that is a _real _adventure." Ron protested, not leering his gaze from his paper.

"I just wish that we could solve a mystery or something." I explained.

"Come on Harry, how old do you think we are?" Hermione sighed again.

"Oh and by the way, I forgot to ask how was detention with _Malfoy?_" Ron's face turned slightly pink and he gripped his quill tighter.

"Yeah, did you two kiss?" I joked. I would never be able to picture those two together, it's basically impossible.

"It was fine, and don't joke about that Harry. Ron's going to throw a fit." Hermione pointed to the redhead who seemed ready to rip someone open.

"Ron, calm down. I'm just kidding."

"Don't do that. It's not funny."

"Okay, I won't." I said, slightly affronted.

We sat there in odd silence. Hermione twiddled her thumbs nervously, Ron seemed to try to burn a hole through the paper and I just looked at the paper, no intention whatsoever.

"_HOOT HOOT!_" A sound broke out from nowhere.

"Hey!" Ron cried happily, pointing to the owl flying above us. "It's Pig!"

"And he has a letter. Wonder who it's from?" I asked, looking curious. Ron took the bird in his hands and took the parcel off. He gave Pig a snack and sent it off.

"Wow." Was all that Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked, snatching the letter from him.

"It's from Fred and George." Ron replied, annoyed at the stealing of his letter.

"Open it." I said. Hermione tore it open and read it out loud.

_Dear Ron,_

_It's us. I know, usually we would send some exploding message to tell you something, but this needed to be written._

_So the point of view this is written in will differ, okay? It might be confusing._

_Okay, so we're pretty sure you heard of the story about the missing kid, right?_

_Well apparently, we saw a small portion of what happened._

_Total flashback time!_

_Fred and me were just messing around with some of our products. We knew it was late at night, but we decided to have fun. _

_While we were messing around, some kid came up and pressed his face against the glass of our window._

_No seriously, he smothered his face on it._

_Anyway, he was this really pale kid with messy black hair. He had the blackest eyes know to man. You couldn't tell what was his pupil and what was his iris._

_He was wearing those weird muggle clothes, you know, the zip up thingy with all those buttons. Yeah, that was black. He was also wearing these tight trousers._

_I think they were jeans._

_He had shoes on. There was a sticker that said 'Allstar Converse' and 'Chuck Taylor.' There was a big star in the middle. He had white laces and it was black too._

_He also had a creepy looking skull ring on his finger. The ruby eyes were seriously scary. _

_Talk about emo._

_It's like they were looking into your soul!_

_Well, the kid looked pretty startled. He tumbled off somewhere, which we now know he went to Knockturn Alley. _

_But he dropped something by our door by accident.  
><em>

_His scary skull ring._

_We didn't tell the reporters anything._

_We picked up the ring and thought we could sell the ring for a good price.  
><em>

_But something told us we shouldn't._

_And we listened._

_We sent the ring to you._

_It's in a separate package._

_But before we go on._

_We have to say that that kid is not normal._

_Usually, our store is full of life and whatnot._

_But when he came, it was like all happiness was sucked out of the store. It felt as if someone just died._

_Or that this is some ancient burial grounds._

_It felt horrible. It felt like he was a Dementor.  
><em>

_This kid didn't feel like a wizards, yet he..._

_didn't feel like a muggle either._

_He might be a half-breed person._

_But with what?_

_We don't know._

_We tried a bunch of different spells on the ring, but none worked._

_The stupid Avada Kedavra curse didn't work either._

_Just to warm you, that if you are going to hunt him down._

_Try to find him, we mean.  
><em>

_This kid has some powers._

_And really powerful ones too._

_So, be careful._

_Signed, Fred and George Weasley._

Just when Hermione finished reading, a package dropped down into my lap. Pig was flying around the room and I ripped it.

It was from Fred and George again. It must have been the skull ring. I pushed away all the wrapping and saw the thing.

It was made out of a black-silver metal, and it did have ruby eyes. The skull was pretty big, and there was the place for the finger.

The skull seemed as if it was taunting me. I felt slightly drowsy holding it,, so I handed it to Ron.

"No bloody hell, this thing is strange." Ron gave a disgusted look at the ring.

"You should be careful, it could be dangerous." Hermione said.

"What if I put it on my finger?" Ron asked.

"Are you crazy! You don't know what could happen!" I shouted. Though I knew Ron was daring, he would obviously do it. Out of attempt, I tried to snatch it from him, but he pushed me away and put it on his finger.

"See, nothing happened..." Ron yawned, and his eyes drooped. He fell over onto the floor, unconscious.

"Check if he is breathing!" I yelled. Hermione ghosted her hand over Ron's face.

"He's fine, just out." She answered, and I pulled the ring off.

"We need to take him to a bed." Hermione used the Levitating spell to take him to the bed nearby.

"What now?" Hermione asked, searching my eyes for an answer. I lifted the ring in the sky, the rubies glinting. I swear the ring winked at me.

"We find the missing boy." I replied.


	6. We Get Help From An Old Guy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER.

**AAN: Okay, so I changed the chapter up. It totally sucked donkey butt and I decided to fix it. Truthfully, I'm loosing my interest in this story, but I'll finish it, don't worry.**

Percy POV.

So, we landed at Diagon Alley first. We need some things, so going shopping was needed.

Unfortunately, I fell over tired after we landed by the street sign.

"We're here's?" Annabeth had me in her arms. This feels like how princes would save princesses, but here it's the other way around.

"Yes." Annabeth replied to me. It strangely was the crack of dawn over here. I guess since Britain is on the other side of the world, the time zone was different. Then again, it could be because it took me much longer to take us over here than usual, when it was just me alone. We did accidentally land in some countries who's names I couldn't even pronounce, so that delayed us slightly.

"Ha, Prissy fell over." Clarisse smirked. I gave her my best glare, even though I wasn't good at them.

"No duh." Connor and Travis said stupidly.

"Let's get going." Annabeth said, as she dragged me to a nearby store that sold wizard robes. The title read 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions,' so that was pretty handy. Next to it was a store called 'Flourish & Blotts.' At first, I thought it was a store that sold flowers, but I noticed through the window that there was textbooks and other school like items. Thankfully, the two stores were open.

We must have looked stupid to the store clerk walking in our _strange _clothes; denim jeans, messy shirts, while he was wearing a robe. Then again, he kind of looked stupid to us. Maybe he won't ask us anything.

"Um excuse me sir? Do you have any robes to sell?" Annabeth asked politely. It seemed like a stupid question to ask because there were rows of robes on display right beside us. The man was staring at a book, flipping it casually a couple of times and he pointed to the left of us.

"Thank you." Annabeth replied. We headed to the rows and observed them. I would take off a robe and inspect it. They were nothing special, just plain black robes that looked like things you would wear after a shower. None of them that I tried fit, till I put on a one smaller than the rest. It was smooth on the outside and it felt comfortable.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the clerk. "How much for this robe?"

"You aren't from here, are you kid?" The clerk gave me the squint eye.

"No sir, I'm from America." At hearing the word 'America,' the man jumped. What is it with people and America? Why did that matter so much?

"What part?" He asked quickly, leaning in towards my face.

"'New York." I squeaked. It was hard to reply to the man when he was right up in my face.

"Well, you mustn't have any of our money, then. I mean like our wizard money. I don't know what kind of change they have in America. I don't expect kids like you to be prepared. Plus, your outfits are odd, but what do I know what they wear in America. Here kid, I'll cut you a deal. You give me that funny thing in your hands, and you and your friends can get anything in the store for free." The thing in my hands? I turned up my palms to reveal my pen Riptide. Whoops, I forgot I was holding it. Personally, I'm glad we were from America. We could get away with things like this because most people didn't know the kind of culture other countries had. It was also humorous to know that he immediately thought we were wizards. He didn't even really interrogate us, he kind of shrugged us off like we were bugs. Well, the less they ask, the better.

My friends looked at me. "Sorry sir, I can't give you this."

"And why not?"

"It's very special to me."

"How?"

"Well, my dad gave to me as a going-away present. My parents were divorced, and he was going to leave me and my mom forever. He left before I was born, and told my mom to give it to me when I grew older. It's very special, the only connection I have with my dad." I said it in a pained voice, as if it brought back bad memories.

"Fine. Find anything else that might be worth something and I'll see." All of us turned over anything that we didn't need, gum wrappers, stolen candy, broken bits of glass. The man was unamused until Connor and Travis pulled out a big, shiny blue gem. The clerk eyed it greedily.

"I'm taking that!" He stole it out of Connor's hand before he could place it on the counter.

"Now go ahead, shop away!" The man turned and observed the rock hungrily.

After we bought everything we probably needed, we left the store. I turned to Connor and Travis.

"Was that real?" I asked.

"Real glass and plastic, yes. Real sapphire diamond gem, not really." They said amused, big grins on their faces.

Annabeth sighed happily. "These are those times I'm glad on what you guys do. Though we probably shouldn't do that again."

"What do you think he meant by 'wizard money?' Do wizards have different money than humans?" I asked, looking to Annabeth. She nodded her head.

"Kind of like how demigods have drachmas as money. I don't know what wizard money looks like though."

"We're never going to make it out alive here. I mean, we're walking into a completely different world! We're going to get caught." Grover said nervously. I knew it sounded extreme, but he was right. This was a completely different world we're in right now. Who knows what might happen.

We put the robes on hurriedly; I could still see the clerk giving us the 'evil' eye. He probably was suspicious about us. We quickly went to Flourish & Blotts, pushing the large doors open. The store had a nice homey feel to it, if you exclude the textbooks. We spread out a bit while I asked the lady at the counter if she had a list of items and supplies you needed for Hogwarts. She stopped and stared at us.

"Why do you ask? Shouldn't you have your own? Wait...you're not actually going to the school, are you?"

"Can I trust you with something?" I asked the old woman. She contemplated on it for a moment, than nodded her head,

"You can trust me. I promise you I won't tell anyone." The lady's reply was sincere and firm. I scanned my friends and Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"She can help us. We need all it we can get."

So I told her about us not being wizards; actually demigods, except for Grover, who was a satyr, and how we were going to Hogwarts to find our friend who went missing. She listened as I blabbered on about that, and stopped me mid word.

"Calm down, I understand." She gave us a warm smile. "I won't tell anyone, so don't worry. Now, you need a list? Well luckily students come in here year after year. I memorized each year. Which are you?" She asked. We looked at each other.

"We're seventeen years old. Does that help?" I told her. She nodded again and took out a piece of paper from behind the desk along with a quill and bottle ink. She wrote down the whole list of books and supplies we needed, and a little note at the bottom said that we were in seventh year, the last year in Hogwarts. I smiled, large, and thanked her, a lot for all the help. She said it was nothing. We went and got the listed school supplies, our arms filled with bountiful pile of books. We took them to her, then suddenly realized we didn't have money to pay for it; I didn't think that drachmas would really suffice. We told her about our other dilemma.

"Hmm. Well that is a problem isn't it? Well I can't let you off free, but we can do some adjustments. What kind of money do you have?" We coughed up our drachmas out of our pockets and handed them to her, which she inspected.

"Ah, drachmas. Well, these will be easy to change." She pulled out her wand from her robe, but I placed my hand in front of the tip of her wand, stopping her.

"Change? What will you change the money into?" I then pushed my hand in front of the money to stop her.

"Well, into wizard money of course! It's simple, but it doesn't get rid of the value. Useful when traveling." She muttered an incarnation, rainbow flashes and sparks spurting from her wand, and the coins turned to wizard money; morphing into different shapes and sizes.

"Wow, that's cool! Hey, can you change the rest of our drachmas into wizard money?" I asked, handing her a few more coins from my jean pockets.

"Well of course son! It's fine! Just I want an extra Knut." She stated.

"Knut?" Grover asked confused. He was standing just next to me, giving the lady an odd look.

"Oh yes! Here, this is a gallon, a knut and a sickle." She pointed and pushed out the specific money item for us to see. "Now, just let me do the spell and I will take one knut from you, for my time and service." She did the spell again and it turned the rest of our coins to wizard money. She plucked a Knut from the pile and shoved it in her robe pocket.

"Wow, thanks. You didn't need to. Now we have wizard money and a school supplies. Thanks, a lot!"

"No problem my boy! Now off you go! I just need to warn you that you might not be able to get in as students. You might have to consult with Headmaster Dumbledore to help find your friend. Those are for just in case." She smiled and waved as we exited the shop and headed to a shop that apparently made wands. It was called 'Ollivanders,' and there we got a specialized wand for each of us.

Ollivanders was just as a nice store as Flourish and Blotts, but had a more magical, buzzing feel to it, like I just ate a large vat of Pixie Sticks. It was also a bit squishy and shabby, but it wasn't too bad. That store seemed to be open as well, but the funny thing was that nobody seemed to be out in Diagon Alley that early in morning. We silently prayed to the gods that nobody saw us or heard us at Flourish and Blotts, but thankfully we spoke very quietly to the woman at the store, but the prayers were just in case. Apparently, the whole wand making procedure was like taking a test. The man, Mr. Ollivander, would practically measure every single body part of ours, and find a suitable wand. We placed our bags further away and made sure he didn't see what was in them, and one of us would also stand guard at our bags. Luckily he didn't ask anything, and we just went on with our business as usual.

So now we had school supplies, robes and other items. The lady also told us our school uniform consisted of a white collar shirt, black pants for boys, plaid skirt for girls, and a gray jumper. We managed to snag that stuff at another store.

We felt content that everything seemed to be working out well. We just needed to find a way to the school and that's it.

As we headed down the street, I saw a shadowed figure by an alley. Confused, I told my friends I was just gonna check something. As they shrugged, I walked to the alley, carefully and quietly. It was quite a distance from my friends, so this wasn't too good of a bet. I had Riptide in my pocket just in case.

As I stalked closer and closer, I didn't just see one person, I saw two. At the corner, I stopped, crouching low to listen.

"...what are you talking about?"

"I mean, this is a great deal. We're getting something out of this. Plus, it's probably some stupid Muggle." A cold voice answered the bigger, heavier voice.

"But what about 'you know what'?" The heavier voice said quietly.

"Please! They couldn't find a book in the library, much less find a missing kid. Though the Mudblood might be able to find him." The cold voice had a evil drawl to it.

I leaned in a little to hear, but I accidentally hit my head on the brick wall.

"Ouch!" I whispered, rubbing my head. I paused, frozen, realizing what I did.

"Who's there?" The cold voice called. I sneaked away to another alley, my eyes peaking out a little to watch.

A boy, who looked seventeen year's old came out from that alley. He had silver-blond hair, and had the exact same eyes as Annabeth. To a small comparison, Annabeth and him could be siblings.

"Goyle, get in front of me." The blond haired boy sneered.

"Why?" A gorilla-like person came out from behind. He was very big. I was guessing he was Goyle.

"Nobody will miss you. I can afford to lose you." The boy pushed the bigger one in front of him.

"Look!" He cried, as he pointed to my friends. "Maybe they were the ones spying on us!" Goyle moved forward with the blond haired close behind. He had his hand ghosting over his pocket, which probably had his wand.

My friends were all occupied in their stuff, so they didn't see the duo come up from behind.

"Hey!" The blond boy shouted at Annabeth. My friends averted their eyes to him and jumped, taking out their wands. Annabeth brandished her wand to his neck.

"Who are you!" The boy asked.

"Who are you?" Annabeth spat back.

"I asked first!"

"I don't care. What is your name?" While the rest of them were prepared to fight, Thalia was flipping casually through a spellbook. It looked like she didn't really care, but in fact she was looking for a spell that could help.

"I won't tell you. Why is that any of your business?" The blond was really starting to get onto my nerves.

"Let him go. He won't do any harm." Thalia countered, but Thalia also whispered something in her ear. Annabeth slowly lowered her wand, but shouted out a spell that hit the blond and the big guy. The collapsed onto the ground as the group ran to the alley I was hiding in.

"Percy? Why weren't you out there?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry. I didn't want to reveal myself." I smiled sheepishly. The blond and the other boy got up in a daze, looking around as if they had no clue where they were.

"What happened?" The blond asked.

"We're in Diagon Alley, after school hours." The buff boy replied, who also got up.

"Oh yeah." The blond and the buff boy walked to a nearby wall and the blond muttered a spell where two brooms appeared out of nowhere. They walked up to them and took them.

"Come on, we have to go." The shorter boy said as he rose in the and went forward at a moderate speed, while the bigger one fumbled onto his broom, stumbling often as he sloppily rose in the air as well as he flew off, catching up to the other. We came out of spot as they were at least five feet away.

"What if someone saw us?" I asked suddenly. I was worried it the guy at that store saw us obliviate or whatever the girls did to those two boys.

"Nah, most of the stores aren't open except for the three we were at, and we're far away from them." Grover said.

"What did you do to them? They lost their memory of this moment, right? Is that what that spell does?" I asked.

"Yes. The spell makes the person forget what happened a moment ago. We did that because he could be a danger to us later. We can't take the chance. " Annabeth said as we followed her to King's Cross, which was quite a walk away till Annabeth saw Platform 9¾ and lead us to it. It was your average looking train stop, nothing really special going on about it. But when we got there, we were didn't really know what to do there.

"What now Annabeth? There's no train here, how are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Annabeth studied the wall for a moment before her face lit up. She pressed her hand cautiously on the wall, and her arm passed through. It was slightly strange, but we went along with her, and just our luck, a train was right in front of us.

"Well hello there mates!" The man was wearing a cowboy hat and wizard robes like the rest, and he spoke with a Australian accent.

"Hi sir. Is it okay if you take us to Hogwarts on your train?" Annabeth asked, giving her best pleading face, and we all joined in as we said 'please!'

The man was taken aback slightly. "Ma'am, you can't use this train to go to Hogwarts, and I would like to say, you aren't from here?" The man asked.

"Oh my gods, here we go again." Annabeth cursed under her breath, and then she looked at the man again.

"Please, our friend is in great danger! We need to save him!" Annabeth said. "Please, we need to help our friend!" All of us nodded our heads in agreement.

The guy looked at us, and gave us an 'are you serious?' look. "Ma'am, I won't take you to the school just because of some sob story. You really think I'm going to take you there? There is no absolute way I'm agreeing to that!"

"Come on, please!"

"I'm sorry. You didn't come at the time you were suppose to go to that school, so it's too late. Go home and cry to your mommy or something."

Clarisse growled and walked into the train, grabbing the man by the collar. "You will let us go to that school weather you like it or not!" She pushed him and he raised his hands in defense.

"No way am I going to be threatened! Go now, scram!" He waved a hand, but still keeping his distance from Clarisse.

After a while of arguing, we managed to 'convince' the guy to take us there. You don't really want to know what we did, but don't give me that look! It wasn't horrible in a really painful way. He also reveled to us that he had boats we could use, but had to return them.

When he decided to go, it felt as if everything was a blur. You have no idea how fast we were going, but it felt as if we were riding a turtle. Plus, the ride was quite steady. Not a single bump so far.

"It might be a slight long ride, so hold on." The train driver whispered, looking over his shoulder at us, his face contorted with fear.

"Do you think that the prophecy's right?" Annabeth looked up at me. She was sitting across from me, staring at the table earlier as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's always right Annabeth. Why do you ask?" I gave Annabeth my best 'are you okay?' look.

"Come on Percy. Isn't this weird? We're going to a _wizard school_ in _Britain_. Wizards! Then again, we're demigods. I kind of have to deal with it." Annabeth placed her head in her hand., till a huge 'whoosh' was heard, knocking me hard into my seat and the back of the train moving up a little. I looked down to the people knocked on the floor.

"We're here." The train driver muttered weakly as we glared at him.

"Clarisse, you get the boats, along with Thalia." I ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do." Clarisse said to me back. Thalia rolled her eyes as she headed to the back, opening the compartment door and grabbed three boats, a big load on her.

"I'll carry the third." Annabeth offered as she went to Thalia and took the third boat and grabbed some oars.

"Thanks!" I called to the driver as we left to the harbor. After rowing our way to the school, and walking down to the front entrance, we managed to get in. Walking to find the Headmaster's office, it took us quite a bit of time and hiding in corners from students and teachers. We suspected it would be best to tell the Headmaster what was going on with Nico. He...or she could help us. We eventually managed to find the Headmaster's office, or what we suspected was it. It was in the more quiet area of the school it seemed. When we got to the gargoyle at the front, that's what stopped our plan.

"Password?" It asked dully. It must suck sitting there all day, not being able to do anything.

"Uh...we need to talk to the Headmaster. It's an emergency." I explained, hoping it would let us in.

"Password?" It asked again. This gargoyle was starting to get on my nerves.

"Just let us in before we bust you up!" Clarisse threatened, pushing her way to the front of us, waving her fist at the gargoyle, who shuddered and slid past, letting us in.

"Thank you." I gave the gargoyle my best 'sorry about that' smile. As we headed in, we noticed that there was a messy desk, and that where there should be a person in the desk, was no one.

"I wonder where the Headmaster is?" Annabeth wondered, staring at awe at the desk, marveling its structure.

"Oh hello. Don't worry, I'm here." A 'old' man with a long silver beard, glasses and blue eyes came up from behind them. He was wearing a splash of green and blue colored robes, and a hat the same color. He walked over to his desk and sat down, giving us a warm smile. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this over here is Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Travis and Connor Stoll and Grover Underwood. Sir, we need to tell you something. You are the headmaster, right?" I asked. He nodded, and whooshed off to sit in his desk, clasping his hands together and looking at us.

"Yes I am. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, I don't recall any of you. What is it that you might need? And, just out of curiosity, how did you get into the school? You don't look like wizards." He smiled, and we stood there, shocked. How did he know we weren't wizards?

"Um, that's kind of the problem. We're not wizards, we're demigods. You know, half Greek god, half human? Except Grover, he's a satyr. We came here because we found out that our friend, Nico di Angelo, was kidnapped and taken here." I told the Headmaster, and he nodded his head, looking dazed, but still here.

"Ahh, that makes sense. So you're here to find your friend? And you came to me for my help?"

"Yes. We thought you might be able to help us. We thought that if we posed as students, we might be able to find him."

"Well, I can help you. Now, I must ask something before. In the newspaper, there was an article about a boy who went missing in Diagon Alley. I have some suspicion that it might be the boy you claim is here at Hogwarts. Now, what does the boy look like?"

We told him everything he needed to know about Nico, even somethings that weren't really important and were kind of embarrassing. After we said everything that seemed important we stopped.

"This seems very dastardly. I'll help you, for this case needs some experience. Now you first planned on coming here as students, correct?" We nodded. Dumbledore continued to say that coming here as students would be too risky, for everyone would get suspicious if students came here in the middle of the year, just like that lady said. So he planned on having us stay here, but be awake at _night. _Yes, my friend, we are going to turn into nocturnal rodents. Dumbledore said that we would be instead out and about at night; that being the safest option. We would sleep during the day when the other students were busy, and in the evening, when everyone is asleep, we would be allowed to quietly search for our friend. We asked what would happen to our books, and he assured us that we would have quick private lessons with him, just covering the basic topics. We may have been demigods, but that doesn't mean we can't study the art of wizardry.

So we agreed on that course of action. We would remain a secret to everyone but Dumbledore. Little did I know that this secret was about blow out pretty quickly.

**AN: Hopefully this didn't stink hockey pucks like the other! Leave a comment or whatever. **


	7. I Help Out A Worried Friend

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON.

**AN: ATTENTION PLEASE! DO NOT CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE NEW FIFTH CHAPTER! IT IS TITLED 'WE GET HELP FROM AN OLD GUY ' AND IT IS ON HERE! PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVEN'T! THE REST WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE IF YOU DON'T READ IT. THANK YOU. **

Harry POV.

Nothing dastardly new happened here. It continued to be quite as normal, except for the fact a boy happened to be missing. But something extraordinary happened today that really sparked this whole investigation.

It was late, around midnight, and I was stuck in the library searching for a book I needed for an assignment. I didn't have time to finish the paper, and it was due tomorrow, so I had to go to last resort and go to the library where nobody was watching. Or I thought so.

As I scanned book after book, tracing the titles on the spine, none of them pleasing my interest. It was dark, and the only light came from my wand, which was still dim to not disturb anyone. The light illuminated my face, bouncing off my glasses.

I sadly didn't hear quiet footsteps that carefully got louder as it approached me. I was too intent into the books to notice a dark haired figure bump into me, causing the both of us to fall to the ground in a heap.

My wand fell and rolled further away as the sound of papers being flipped and slapping against each other in a pile. I rubbed my head and thought to run. If it was a teacher, I didn't know what kind of trouble I could get into.

But as the other slowly picked himself up, as if he couldn't carry his own weight, I realized it was a boy my age that I have never seen in my life.

Now let me say. I know many people, and almost all the students in the school, and so when I noticed he didn't look familiar, it struck a chord. I wiped the outside of my glasses, with them still on, and got up. I slowly inched towards my wand while the other boy was still trying to get up.

"Who are you?" I whispered, pushing out my wand and carefully holding it in front of me. The boy gathered his books and was standing, facing me. I brought my wand closer to see his face to see it better, observing the details of it.

He had black wind swept hair that now looked messy and soiled, like he ran his hand through it more than was necessary. It was also pretty greasy in a sense. He had sea green eyes and a tan like skin color. He was wearing a robe just like me, and books were held messily in his arms.

His eyes flashed some fear, but he had a steady gaze on me.

"I can't tell you." He whispered back, almost in a scary manner. His eyes danced in the light and kind of beckoned me in.

"Why not?" I gave him a suspicious glance. Was he an intruder? I saw from the corner of my eye the boy slowly crawling his hand into one robe pocket. I knew he was going to brandish his wand, so I tried to stop him by saying so.

"Don't take out your wand. Who are you? I've never seen you before." That's when his eyes widened and looked to my right hand where the skull ring was. His eyes went to slits in a second and his body started shaking in anger.

"Where did you get that?" He growled through gritted teeth, his body positively shaking. He could drop his books any moment with his movement. He looked like a walking earthquake with a face.

"Why does it matter?" I managed to snap back. Why did he care what I wear? I didn't even know him.

"It belonged to my friend! He went missing. Did you kidnap him!" The boy had a furious look in his eyes, and I knew it would be deadly to taunt him.

"What are you talking about?" I stared at him in confusion, an eyebrow raised, till it dawned on me. The boy here was looking for the missing boy as well. The one in the newspaper. Does that mean the boy is _here**, **_at _Hogwarts?_

"Wait, stop." I said, holding my hand out as he was about to advance on me."I'm looking for the missing boy as well, the one you are looking for."

The black haired boys eyes widened while his body slowly stopped shaking, but he still had a suspicious look in his eyes. "Y-you're looking for Nico too? But...how?"

"Yes. I read an article in the paper about him. I found it that I should help him. My friend's brother sent us the ring in a package. Nico, that boy, apparently dropped it before he got abducted. Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, sorry. That makes sense. I'm here because he happens to be at this school, so I came with my friends looking for him. I-I'm sorry, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm here in secret to look for Nico. I'm was just angry because he wore that ring. I thought you kidnapped him."

"That's okay. I'm not surprised that you were suspicious. I would have felt the same way. I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry. So, since we're on the same goal, shouldn't we join up? You know, to help each other out?" Percy asked, out of the blue. I thought about it, then nodded. It was a bit of an outgoing question, especially since he thought I kidnapped his friend, but I think the boy needed quite some assistance, for this wouldn't really be easy. It's never easy to find a missing person, because this school was huge, with vast rooms and secret passages. Nico could be anywhere.

"It would be best."

"But you can't tell anyone about me, okay? You can't tell anyone. This will be secret, okay? It would be also good not to tell Dumbledore that you know about me. When it seems important, we'll tell them, okay? I don't want to risk anything." I smiled and agreed.

Every other night since then, we joined up and met at the library, searching for Nico. His friends were looking elsewhere in the school. They split up; in hopes to find him quicker. He told me about his life, and about pretty much had small talk almost every night till we started getting used to each other. I told him about my life, and about my friends. We agreed to just meet at midnight because he would have small private lessons with Dumbledore before then. This went on for about three day and all was good, till we got the bad news.

**AN: Like it, hate it? **


	8. We Find Nico, Then Lose Him Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER.

Percy POV.

I just got the worst news ever that anyone could possibly receive. It didn't help that Harry had to give me a newspaper article to read about the whole thing.

_The Daily Prophet_

_YOUNG BOY ESCAPES. SOURCES SAY IT'S THE BOY WHO WAS MISSING FOR APPROXIMATELY TWO WEEKS._

_DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON- It has been remembered that a young boy in his teenage years went missing a couple of weeks ago. There has been no evidence of him till now, where sources say he has apparently escaped. We have no clues to who he is or what he did, but they have commented he was on the run late last night in Diagon Alley, and seems to be heading west. No other information has been obtained._

I looked to Harry, who shrugged his shoulders, concerned as well but confused too. _Nico escaped? But where? _I thought. Where could he go off to? He might head back to camp, but if he just got away, he could be completely dazed and end up somewhere totally messed up like...China. He might even get captured again.

"Harry, what now? Nico escaped, how are we going to find him now?"

"We'll...have to get out of the school. We have to hunt him down. He could be completely stranded for all we know. We have to find him, and _now._"

"Harry, it could be dangerous! I have to tell my friends. We all came here together." I said to him, my face pleading. He shook his head 'no.'

"Percy, we have to do this on our own. I know you came with friends, but they will drag us behind. It would be better if we went on our own. I didn't tell my friends about you, and they know absolutely everything about me, but I did it for your safety. We'll do this by ourselves." Harry explained, and while I looked him straight in the eye, I nodded shakily.

We wore our regular school attire, black robes, white-collar shirts, trousers and shoes. We didn't believe that it would take long for us to find Nico, so we only packed what we thought was essential; extra clothes, and Harry let me borrow some of his because we were approximately the same size, some food that we snuck from the house elves. We told them not to tell anyone that they saw us here, and they swore to secrecy. Harry told me we could trust Dobby, who was still loyal to him, even though he told him he didn't have to, but Dobby constantly insisted on it. Harry brought the skull ring, kept our wands, and he also brought his Cloak of Invisibility for just in case uses. As we shoved our stuff into my bag, I became worried about how we would get out of the school. Harry stopped, then realized we could use his broom to get out of the school area. I told him that there was this blond-haired boy who apparently was out of school hours and rode a broom. He smiled, then started into a laugh, which I didn't appreciate. Harry told me that was Draco Malfoy, a person who wasn't someone to worry about. He happened to have his broom under his in his old bed back in the Gryffindor Common Room and while we snuck in, he went under his bed, which was unoccupied and grabbed his broom, trying to not wake any other students. I grabbed his hand to pull him out from under and we tip toed out of the room and down the hall to out of the school. He told me he forgot to bring his broom when he moved into the Heads Rooms.

So we managed to walk out of the school and so I slung my bag over my shoulder and Harry swung his legs over his broom.

"Come on, let's go Percy." He said. I gave him a reluctant look.

"Are you going to be able to see in the dark? And what if Zeus catches me in the sky?"

"Don't worry about the dark, I can see. And I don't think Zeus will do that." I told Harry everything I could about Greek mythology, and he seemed really interested in it.

"Okay." I said, and I hoped onto the back of Harry's broom, wrapping my arms around his waist. We rose up slowly, and flew off of school grounds.

I've been on different modes of transportation; hell-hound, airplane, water transportation, but never, have I read a _broom. _Seriously, the thing my mom uses to sweep the house is what we are using to go find Nico. There is nothing wrong with that, and I can accept it, but the fact is that I have no idea how wizards fly these things, especially males.

For one, it in between my legs, and you know exactly what is down there. Every time we buck up, or swoop down, that _thing_ there always keeps on getting hit, and it hurts, a lot. I complained to Harry about it, and the way I said it may have possibly made me sound like a whiny five-year old. He said that it was something I had to deal with, and anyway, we weren't to far from Diagon Alley.

Second, was the fact I had to hug Harry from behind. It was awkward, but for him, he acted like he was hugged like this every day.

"Harry, is there any way we could have found Nico faster at Hogwarts?" I asked, leaning my head forward a bit more so it was next to his shoulder. My hair was constantly falling in my face, so I had to brush it to the side often.

"We could have used the Marauder's Map." He said, his face not showing any emotion. He reminded me of those mass murderers that don't feel anything when they kill you.

"Then why didn't we use that?" I asked, feeling a bit exasperated. Harry sighed, and we dipped a bit lower, giving me butterflies in my stomach.

"First of all, I don't have it with me, and two, I don't know where it is. For all we know, it could be in the Slytherin dungeons." I shuddered. Those dungeons were creepy and horrifying. They smelled like dirt and dead people, and even though people lived there, there was this odd vibe surrounding the room.

"Oh, I didn't know. So, are we almost there?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder. I could see the familiar shape of Diagon Alley, even if it was late at night. Harry swooped the broom lower and we rode down, going a little faster than before because of our trajectory (Annabeth would be so proud of me right now).

Harry suddenly swiveled his broom to the side, scaring me completely shitless. Out of instinct, my arms tightened around his waist, and he coughed a bit. I then realized he just stopped us by swerving to the side, because now we were just floating maybe two foot off the stone path in Diagon Alley.

"You're choking me." Harry managed to cough out, and tried to pull my hands from my waist, but I was focused too much on just trying to see. It sucks I don't have night vision.

"Oh sorry." I said, noticing Harry's gasps and released my grip. He turned his head to glare at me slightly, his hands rubbing his stomach. I glanced back sheepishly, and felt a bit shorter now than I did before.

"Come, let's get off." He motioned his hand as we jumped off his broom. I stumbled as I landed, almost tripping on a loose rock, but Harry seemed to land with cat-like reflexes. I got control of my legs, which felt like jelly, by the way, and managed to compose myself. Brushing off any lint off my black robe, I turned to Harry as he grabbed his broom.

"Why couldn't you land a little lower?" I asked, furrowing my brows and a small unhappy smile son my face.

"Sorry." He said, giving me a small smile. "Come on, we can't waste any time. If we come back late, we'll be in serious trouble." I nodded in agreement, and I followed him as we strode down the path, further into the heart of Diagon Alley.

After a little walk, we stopped suddenly. I accidentally bumped into Harry, hitting my face into the back of his head, making us both yell out 'ouch!'

"Sorry!" I said, rubbing my face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem." He said, but his voice seemed a little weak. I shrugged it off, not really believing it was something important.

"So, do you think we should split up?" I asked, after finishing rubbing my face from the pain.

"I think so. What should we do if we find him?"

"We should send a signal, but what can it be?" I asked.

""Ummm." Harry rubbed his chin as he thought, his face scrunched up oddly. "We should...you know, we could just yell, or shoot something into the sky." Harry suggested, shrugging.

"I guess that could work. Here, you check this area of the alley. I'll go further down, okay?" I asked, pointing further down the path which we didn't walk.

"Sure." He agreed, and I headed off as he started searching. I headed down the path, but it seemed to get darker and darker at each moment. Finally, I almost couldn't see anything, so I lit up my wand.

My eyes widened. I don't know how far I walked, but this looks nothing like what I saw earlier with Harry. There seemed to be a dead-end here, further down was a stone wall blocking you from going any further. I checked to my left, and right. Just some rundown, closed stores, all smashed up like a bulldozer ran them over. What was this?

I heard a slight 'creak' noise, which made me jump and the hairs on my body to stand up. I got into an odd, weirdly defense stance, but calmed down when I saw no one, but a crusty sign. I walked in front of it and read it. _Nurmengard_, it said. Numengard? What was that?

As I walked a bit further, I saw a large metal door encrypted with a triangle with a circle in it, and a line went from the top of the triangle to the bottom. I went to examine it further, and I saw under the triangle thing the words '_For the greater good.'_ What did this mean? What was this place?

Hesitantly, I pushed the door, and it opened, making a large 'creak' noise. I flinched, worried it would wake someone around here up. But as I pushed further, it didn't 'creak,' but I was met with eternal blackness. I looked to the sky, took my wand out and shot a blue streak into the sky. It exploded, but did not make any noise. Hopefully Harry would see it. I won't go in that creepy place till he was here.

Luckily I didn't wait long. Harry appeared a couple of minutes later, huffing and puffing as if he ran a marathon.

"What is it? You found Nico?" He asked between pants.

"No, but I think he might be here."

"What is it?"

"It's called Numengard." Harry stopped panting, and I think he also stopped breathing. His face went pale and he looked at me wide-eyed.

"What?"

He shook his head, and colored slightly returned to his face. "It's just that...that's a dark place."

"Obviously." I said, pointing to the black.

"No, I mean, it's an evil place. Are you sure we should go in?" He asked.

"Pssh, what's the worse that can happen?" I waved my hand, pretending to brush the comment away. Harry still looked reluctant, but I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the thing.

It was very dark, but luckily, my wand was still lit. We went through a series of tunnels and passages, some so small we had to crawl through, and some were up in the ceiling. We got crushed, stretched, and I went into some positions I didn't even know I could do. Finally, we got to another dead-end.

"Hey, there is that triangle thing again!" I shouted, smiling.

"That's the Deathly Hallows symbol." Harry said, raising his hand to touching it gently.

"What does it do?" I asked, looking at him.

"Umm...that's not really important right now. Come on, let's find a way in." He said, and I did what I did at the entrance. I pressed my hand against the symbol and pushed. It didn't budge. My eyebrows furrowed together and I got a bit upset. Why won't it open? I tried pushing it a couple more times, but nothing. So, I backed up a bit and rammed my shoulder into the door. All I got was serious shoulder injury. The pain ran through my arm and I rubbed it, my face contorted in pain. Harry sighed, and took his wand out. Pressing the tip of it to the symbol, the symbol glowed green, and it opened, revealing more blackness.

I stopped rubbing my arm, and glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders innocently and he went inside as I followed.

When we got in, there was a light hung over a slumping body. It was tied up, and their head was down, so we couldn't see who it was. He looked dirty and his hair was ragged and messy. His clothes were ripped, and he looked like he got beaten with a water pipe every day. But his hair was black, and messy, so it seemed very familiar.

I walked up to the boy, carefully, who knows, he might have rabies, and grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. I gasped as I saw the face. It was Nico, black hair, black eyes, pale skin, but he looked so frail and thin, and his skin was a sickly green. His face had some cuts here and there, a few bruises, and in general, he looked horrible. His hair was also coated with dry blood, and had gotten much longer, which I noticed later

His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see us. I knew I didn't pull too hard on his hair, but I'm pretty sure if someone pulls on your hair, you'd wake up too. Harry, his face filled with shock, sneaked up to me to stare at Nico.

"Is that him? He looks horrible, unless that is his regular appearance." Harry commented, and I knew he was joking on his last part of the sentence. I appreciated the effort to make this seem a bit better.

Nico's hands were chained behind him a wooden post, and so were is ankles, so he was in a sitting position. There was a large clasp on his neck, and a chain connected to that too. The whole room was just gray stone that smelled like cheap wine. There was no other way out of here except for the door we just entered in. As we observed Nico more, we saw more large, purple bruises on his legs, his ankles were red and scabby, cuts and scraps on his body, he just looked like the living dead. It was disgusting. Whoever did this to Nico was going to pay.

Nico's eyes gently fluttered open, spooking us a bit, but we relaxed. We were just in so much tension of someone coming up and attacking us. Nico blinked, his pupils were dead and tired, and he squinted at us as he tried to put his thoughts together. When he saw who we were, he whimpered and scooted away from us. But then he took in our appearances a bit longer, and we didn't come any closer to him if he was scared. What happened to him? Doesn't Nico recognize me? Nico took in our looks, scanning us up and down, but still with fear in his eyes. When he was done, he started speaking, his voice frantic and broken, scratched and weary.

"Get out! Now! Leave!" He screamed, with anger and terror in his voice. He looked behind us to look at the door. We backed up from Nico, my wand and Harry's ready. Nico kept screaming at us to go, and we told him we weren't going without him. Without any comprehension, something cold whooshed past us, and something hit us both on the head hard, making me feel dizzy and sleepy. Harry and me collapsed on the floor, completely unconscious.

**AN: I'm pretty sure of what some of you may be thinking: 'Rock n' Fuckin' Roll, why u no update Kidnapped faster?' Well I'm sorry, I'm sure the next chapter will be up sooner, I promise! It's just that I've been too busy to really update! Sorry! :( Well, I hope you liked this chapter, at much. Oh and, thanks for the 100 follows on this story! Wooo!  
><strong>


End file.
